My Heart's Sanctuary
by Twilight Memories
Summary: A collection of oneshots consisting of 10 different couples. Everyone has their someone... [rated for various chapters]
1. Singing

_Hey, y'all! Finally, i got to finishing up all these chapters i had been writing... Meep, it's kinda hard working on certain chapters with characters you don't particularly care about. Meh. Oh, well. I finally got it completed. (does a dance) __Erm, anyway, as the title says, this is a collection of 10 oneshots for different pairings that i eitherlike orknow others like. These are the pairings within this story and the order they'll appear in, and remember some ARE one-sided, but i'm not telling you which ones those are:_

_Kiyomaro/Megumi  
Gash/Tio  
Wonrei/Li-Yen  
Patie/Gash  
Brago/Sherry  
Suzume/Kiyomaro  
Zophise/Koko  
Eita/Suzume  
Gash/Koruru  
Zeon/Koruru_

_And yes, for those that are unable to tell, THOSE ARE **JAPANESE** NAMES, PEOPLE! SHEESH! DON'T get 'em confused for the English D:_

_I am merely telling you them so that way if you don't like a certain pairing then you can just wait 'til a certain chapter with one you like is updated so you can read it. Nothing more. And i'm going to be using the Japanese names in this since i've already started calling characters by 'em. Eh, gotta start somehow._

_So review what chapters you want to!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own this, Makoto Raiku does. Get that through your head._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: KiyomaroxMegumi  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Kiyomaro likes it when Megumi sings..._

**

* * *

**

My Heart's Sanctuary

**1**

**Singing**

Kiyomaro liked it when Megumi sung. Anyone could tell you that. Gash in particular could tell you that he had even recently bought one of her CDs and was listening to it a lot… but then he just made fun of him for it and said that he liked her. But of course, Kiyomaro merely went into denial and said otherwise.

However, that was in the past.

It soon became rather obvious that he really did like her; in fact, the two had recently started dating. Although they both had to keep it a secret from the public, otherwise everyone would be on Kiyomaro's case if they found out.

He could just picture it in the newspapers: _"Pop Star Dating Everyday Guy"_ or something along the lines of that, he honestly believed that it didn't matter what the title was called. If it involved Megumi dating anyone in particular then opinions would surely arouse no matter what the case… And it was hard to avoid the subject of dating someone around others. He couldn't possibly talk about someone other than Megumi like that, especially his friends who teased him all because Suzume had a huge crush on him. He loved Megumi, not Suzume, even if he was good friends with her.

"Ki…yo…ma…ro…" sung Gash as he skipped along his bookkeeper's room. "He… loves… Me…gu…mi…."

"Gash…!"

"What?"

"STOP SINGING THAT!"

"EEAAAH!"

The little demon screamed as he ran across the floor of the room, hiding behind the other's bed. He poked his little blonde head from underneath the little space of safety and giggled before crawling out and laughing again, only causing Kiyomaro's agitation to increase further.

"But it's true!" said Gash as he hopped up to his feet. "You listen to her CDs all the time! And… wasn't there supposed to be a new one coming out soon?"

The older boy sighed before he shook his head and put his face in his hands. Couldn't he just _understand_ that he couldn't go around singing in public to people? He didn't want people getting suspicious…

"Gash, can you just… Not sing that aloud?" questioned Kiyomaro with a sigh.

"Hmm? Why not?"

"It's… annoying… I can't just have you singing that in public…"

"Fine, Kiyomaro! I'll just go sing it with Vulcan!" And with that, the little blonde pest ran around, grabbing his favorite toy and skipped through the door. Kiyomaro stared behind him and sighed, turning around to look at his desk again.

There were different papers scattered all over his desk, most of it was homework, but a particular paper caught the teen's eye and he picked it up to stare at it.

Dear Kiyomaro, 

_I'll be out for about a week doing some shots on the other side of town, but I'll be back by the end of the weekend for sure. Does Saturday sound like a good get together day? Lost of love,_

_-Megumi._

He smiled at the letter. Megumi would surely be there and they would be happy again. Turning around, he picked up a set of headphones and a small CD player that was connected with the wires. He plopped in a certain CD and music started playing, he looked at the back of the cover and smiled, going over the different names of the songs sung by his favorite pop star.

Maybe that weekend when he saw her she could sing for him and he could have his own free concert… Nothing like the songs of love.


	2. Watermelon

_I'm happy... i saw the new Pirates movie last night... n.n Gah, butit ended with such a cliffhanger! >._

_Gr. Anyway... erm, uh, that really has nothing to do with this story, so, read on?_

_I had fun writing this chapter..._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: GashxTio  
Rating: K+ (for Tio's anger management issues :-P)  
Summary: Gash likes sweet things, did you know?_

**

* * *

**

My Heart's Sanctuary

**2**

**Watermelon**

"Gash! Tio! Watermelon!"

"Coming!"

The sound of Kiyomaro's mother calling out to the two little demons within the house sliced through the silent air. Kiyomaro himself was upstairs studying for school, since he had been so busy with the demon battles; he had to catch up with some of his missing work. He wasn't hungry so the other two ran downstairs quickly like a herd of cattle until they ran up to the brown haired woman.

Gash and Tio both stared with wide eyes as Hana turned around with a large smile, a tray of freshly cut watermelon slices on plates in her hands. The two giggled and jumped up and down when the tray was handed to them.

"Here it is," said the woman kindly with a large, warm smile. Both Gash and Tio smiled and laughed again before thanking her and running off to the front porch where they sat down with the tray of the fresh watermelon.

"Yeah! I love watermelon!" said Gash happily as he grabbed a slice, Tio doing the same. He took a big bite out of it with a smile while Tio nibbled at the front of it.

"I think I've had this once before," said Tio as she looked at the red coloring of the fruit. "Megumi brought some home and shared it with me on a day off, but that was a while ago." She glanced over to her friend whom had red juice all over his face, she laughed.

"What?" he questioned with a blank look. "Did I do something?"

"No, no," said Tio with a smile and she too took a bite out of the fruit. It was then that she glanced over to the small doghouse looking structure to the side. "Say, where's Umagon?"

"Umagon is having a day off with his bookkeeper," mumbled Gash through another bite of watermelon. "He came in today and said that he wanted to spend some time with him, that he did."

Kafka Sunbeam, as Gash was referring to, was the keeper of Umagon's book. The two got along quite well, but even poor Umagon wasn't called by his correct name by his bookkeeper, whom could understand a lot of what he was saying besides his true name, that which would most likely be unknown to everyone.

"I see."

Tio took another bite and soon realized that Gash was done with his first slice. She stared at him with a small blush as he grabbed his second plate and took another bite. A small smile played on her lips and she giggled.

"You know, Tio?" said Gash after a minute of small silence. His friend turned to look at him with curiosity, her red eyes locking with his golden.

"What is it?"

He stopped chewing the fruit within his mouth for a moment and swallowed it with another warm smile. Gash looked at her intently, which caused the other demon to slightly blush at his intense gaze. What's he going to say next, she wondered.

"Tio's hair is the color of watermelon."

"Wha…" Tio stared at the blonde with a completely vacant look. "Wha… What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing!" said Gash happily and he took another small bite of watermelon. "I just thought I would say that because Tio's hair really does look like watermelon!"

Tio frowned slightly. "But…" She growled. "Answer me, Gash!"

"Unuu, it's true!"

She sighed, trying to control the slight tinge of irritation that was crawling up in the back of her mind. Oh, well, that was Gash for you. He would say the utmost random thing in the utmost random situation… Or… Perhaps it wasn't too random. She was there, with him, eating watermelon. And she had to admit it, her hair was slightly reddish like watermelon, but…

Tio blushed slightly and turned away from her friend for a moment. What am I thinking, she wondered.

"And you know what else?" Gash said after a minute of finishing his watermelon piece. Tio still held her first unfinished one on the plate in her lap. Still blushing, she turned to look at him, curious as to what he would say next. "I think watermelon is sweet, what about you?"

At this, she stared at him. "Well… yes, but… what does _that_ really have to do with anything?"

"It's true," said Gash happily. He glanced up to meet her eyes again; the blush still lingered on her face as she stared at him uneasily. "And I think Tio's sweet, too. Just like watermelon!"

"You… think that?" she asked slowly, staring at him with an illegible look.

Gash nodded. "Unuu! Tio is sweet, I like things sweet, and you're my sweet best friend!" She blushed as he said that but reddened even deeper when she was given a large hug. "And I want you to always remember that!"

As she stared at the space behind her, the blush still lingering, a smile crept upon Tio's lips as she giggled and nodded her head, returning the hug. "Thank you, Gash."

He ended it and turned to look at the now proclaimed melon head and smiled, glancing down to his own finished plate. Tio looked up at him again, since she was sitting down, still smiling.

"And Gash?"

"Hm?"

"You're sweet, too."

"But…" Gash's expression downed. "I don't compare to watermelon…!"

"Wha—?" Tio sighed, shaking her head. Oh, he'll never learn…

Glancing up again, Tio smiled, setting the plate down to the side of the steps up to the house and looked at Gash strait in the eye. They were silent for a moment, just staring at each other. The only sounds that interrupted their moment of silence were a few birds in a tree to the side chirping and a car driving by. Other than that, it was fairly quiet.

"Um… Tio?" Gash asked after a moment, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?" answered the other curiously. Now what did he have to say?

"Are you going to finish that watermelon? I'm still hungry."

"GASH!"

"WHAAA!"

Tio choked him again, like she had done so many times before, her hands firmly grasping around his neck. She threw him down onto the ground and picked up the plate with watermelon on it and stuck her tongue out at him before throwing it in her mouth.

"That's _my_ watermelon slice! You've already had two!"

"But…" He looked up at her with watery eyes and sat down again before massaging the side of his neck where his friend had grabbed him. "I like watermelon… Though it's not as good as yellowtail."

Tio sighed. "Well… Fine, whatever, but it's still my piece!" She stared at him again for a moment as he sighed too, glancing out to the street before him. A small smile played on her lips and she shook her head. Again, that was just Gash, to be figured… "Well… I'm going to go get a glass of water quickly," said Tio. Gash stood up.

"I'll come too!" he said and the other smiled.

"All right, if you insist," she said playfully and then kissed him on the side of his cheek before running off into the house to request the glass of water. Gash stared behind at her with a blank look, his fingers trailing the side of his face where he had been kissed.

That was… unexpected.

Then, he smiled, running in after his friend, pushing the thoughts out of his mind. "Wait for me, Tio!" He closed the door behind him.

Like he said, she really was sweet.

And he liked things sweet.


	3. Nightmare

_Yay i've updated... Um, mind is rather short on things to say simply because i've had another antagonizing day with that Flash Program... Meh... >._

_Yes, and if you didn't understand that, that just PROVES i'm not thinking very strait right now... -.-_

_Well, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own this. Same goes for last chapter._

_Oh, and before i forget...  
To Alison: I'm not mad at you, it's just the site has new rules that we're not really supposed to respond to reviewers within the stories anymore (dumb rule, huh?). So unless you have a signed pen name on the site, then i won't really respond very often. Sorry._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: WonreixLi-Yen  
Rating: K+ (could be close to T, dunno...)  
Summary: Li-Yen has a bad dream...  
Notes: I know that with the dream some of the dialogue was altered but i intended it to be that way. But other than that, that's all i really have to say._

**

* * *

**

My Heart's Sanctuary

**3**

**Nightmare**

In the midst of the dark, peaceful night, two figures were sleeping as the hours slowly but steadily passed. The previous day had been tiring particularly because of all the work in the female's grandparent's field, not to mention there were other biddings to be done. The two required their sleep and nothing seemed to disturb them while they rested.

For a while, at least.

Li-Yen stirred in her slumber as she rolled over onto her side, her brows furrowed deeply into a frown. A trickle of sweat dripped down the side of her face and she murmured something incoherent in her sleep as she tightly gripped the thin layer of sheets wrapped around her skinny body.

"_That man has nothing to do with you, Li-Yen."_

_Her father breathed in and exhaled the pipe in his hands as he turned to his frustrated daughter. The man of great fear and power smirked upon seeing her reaction as her fists tightened in anger and she screamed in protest._

"_Just tell me where he is!"_

"_Behave yourself and open your eyes," he said irritably as he glared at her with a dark frown. "He isn't human."_

"_How does that matter?" shrieked the girl as her fists tightened even deeper. "Even if he was, you would have separated us! How can I view you as my father when you do prohibit me from doing anything?" The girl forced herself to not cry when she looked her father in the eye. "I'll just have to force the answer out of you!"_

_Suddenly she jumped forward, her foot rising into the air, aiming to kick the man in the face. He quickly blocked it with his hand as if it were nothing and smirked again. He flung her around the opposite way and hit her so she landed on the ground with a loud thud, her father's foot pressing down on her back, preventing any motion._

"_Foolish girl, ignoring my concerns," he said angrily. "I forbid you to talk to him ever again, that is a command. In a week he will be exiled from here on my ship, in the meanwhile you will be escorted to Japan to visit your grandmother. Why don't you cool off there while you're at it?"_

The figure beside the distressed woman woke up from his rest too and he turned his light azure eyes upon the one next to him. He sat up and stared at her quietly as she continued to toss and turn.

"_But Father," cried the young Chinese woman when the man removed his foot. "I love him, you can't take him from me!"_

"_I can and I will, you don't belong with a demon."_

"_Father! I don't care if he's a demon!"_

"_That's not what matters."_

"_Father! FATHER!"_

"NO!" cried the woman and she turned over, only causing Wonrei to be more concerned. He tried to shake her awake but to no avail.

"_Wonrei! Wonrei!" Li-Yen ran up to where the most precious person in her life sat behind steel bars. She grasped them firmly before crying out in joy, happy tears streaming down her face. However, they soon turned into confused cries when the white-haired figure turned to look up at her with daunting eyes._

"_Li-Yen… What are you doing here…" He said it more of a statement than a question._

"_W-what do you mean?" murmured the woman, "I…"_

"_Go away! I hate you!"_

_She stared back, the tears silently rolling down her cheeks._

"_I hate you!"_

"LI-YEN!"

The brunette woke up, startled, at the sound of her name being called out. She turned around, flustered, only to have her chocolate eyes land upon the one next to her in bed.

"Wonrei…" she murmured quietly, tears still running down her face. She blinked, forcing the hot liquid down even further and she remembered her dream. "You don't… you don't hate me… do you…? Please don't hate me…"

Confused and concerned, the white-haired character stared at her with a look that clearly asked what she was talking about, but then his expression relaxed when he realized what was going on. A nightmare.

"I don't hate you," he said quietly and the woman suddenly burst out into tears. She curled on her side and he watched with a saddened expression as she continued to cry. He sighed and scooted next to her a little more before picking her up in his arms and cradling her as best as he could.

Sniffing, the brunette turned to look up at her partner. "Wonrei…"

"Don't worry, I'm here," he said soothingly before lightly brushing his lips against hers, she closed her eyes as the moment slowly passed and she looked up at him again with watery eyes.

He merely responded with a comforting smile and he gently closed her eyelids with his forefingers. The woman sniffed again just slightly as she buried her face in his nightshirt, letting the tears quietly yet freely fall.

"I'm here for you…"

Wonrei held Li-Yen tightly as he slightly rocked her back and forth, comforting her as she slept. Poor thing, he thought, nobody deserves a nightmare… Well, if I ever have to do this every night to calm her down, I'd gladly do so.

This was comforting for her. He knew that. And as he too closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep himself, he began to muse yet again. It didn't really matter if he became the king… As long as he was with Li-Yen, that was all that mattered.


	4. Extra

_Okay, people, i know that this is onesided Patie/Gash, but spare me, please? Something came to mind and i'm not making it all "Patie being mushy yappy yappy yap..."_

_Er... right. >.> Anywho, nothing truly happens in this, this is more of a reflection-type chapter. And expect to see this type of chapter again, because there's more than one of these in the story. I kinda did that particularly for pairings i either don't care about, don't know what to do, or am too lazy to have a real confrontation. xD Somethin' of the sort... Anywho, enjoy!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: Patie/Gash  
Rating: K  
Summary: Patie has truly changed in her life.  
Notes/Warnings: There are spoilers in this chapter that concern the millennium mamono and of what happens to Patie throughout the series._

**

* * *

**

My Heart's Sanctuary

**4**

**Extra**

My name is Patie. I am a demon from the Makai that controls water-based attacks and am quite powerful. But I have made some big mistakes in the past and have done things that I really regret doing, but I must also say that my love for Gash has… matured.

I know that probably sounds really strange for someone like me to say, but it's true. I used to be the crazy girl that would gape over at the blonde haired boy all day and admire his looks, his flawless character, his sweet smile, and his comforting laugh… Oh… oh…

OK… So perhaps I still hold some of those traits, I'll admit it, I'm what some people would call a "fan girl" but I don't think I'm that much of one anymore. You see, when I was still participating in the war for the throne, I made the biggest mistake of my life.

A demon named Zophise, who was going by the name of Lord, was trying to take out all of the participating candidates in the fight by using demons from 1,000 years ago. He would wipe them out as if it were nothing and move on to the next team. I joined forces with this creature when Gash denied my love.

That still angers me to this day, but still, I have to remind myself that I'm sure something was up… Or at least I hope that is it. But anyway, I had teamed up with Lord in order to get my revenge on Gash, and it almost worked. But during one particular moment, another 1,000 year old demon was going through a lot of trouble… Reira was it? Gash pointed out to me that what I was doing was wrong.

That moved me, that really, truly, 100 percent moved me. I thought differently after that and considered how strangely Ururu, my bookkeeper, had been acting as well. Previously, he hadn't been talking to me much anymore and I constantly wondered why.

When I learned that doing those horrible things to others really wasn't a good thing after all, my viewpoints have truly changed. Anyone could say that this was obvious, but everyone has to learn things for themselves… Right?

Right…?

And now that I know what I have done in the past is wrong, I feel really bad… Byonko feels bad too; he's another demon who had assisted Lord in the saga with the millennium demons. Both of us are hurt by this.

However, the both of us don't take this as something to dwell on, oh, certainly not! I have my image to keep up and I will not turn into a sappy, angsty little girl who has love issues (I do have them, you know) and has done so many horrible things. I'll stay strong!

With all this said and done, I decided to help Gash and his friends—even that other redhead demon that followed him around all the time, I gave them my power in order to defeat a powerful foe.

My book was burned in that battle, but even so, for that I have no regrets. It has now become Gash's battle and I have played my role. I have already declared in the past that, even if my book is burned, as long as he becomes king, that is all that matters!

I still feel that way, sort of. But I don't obsess over him as much as I used to, or at least I don't think I do. Oh, well, I can still freely admit that I truly love Gash for who he is. He changed me, gave me an extra viewpoint that I never saw before.

Because of him, I was able to see who he really was—who _I_ really was.

Thank you, Gash. I owe you.


	5. Comb

_Heh, i had fun with this chapter... (As if i never do with this paring >.> ) Decided to throw some humor in it._

_Hmm, not many people reviewed last chapter. (hands out cookies to those that did) I was curious to see what everyone's reactions would be, sadly i didn't get to see much. Patie's not that bad, once you see her good side later on in the series... Though that IS around episodes 80-something so i can't blame y'all for not knowing. xD_

_Erm, anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer: Not mine._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: BragoxSherry  
Rating: Would say about T...  
Summary: The loss of a comb can lead to many things.  
Notes: I know that in the Jap. version, Sherry's name is spelled Sherie, but since i've been spelling her name the English way since... forever... i think i'm just gonna stick with it, since it's really not that big of a deal to me considering Sherry/Sherie IS a real name. Unlike others (aka Zophise vs. Zofis - which irks me). Brago's is a little different... i know it's Burago in the Jap. version, but it's too similar and i've been spelling his name this way for forever too. So just deal with my rant._

**

* * *

**

My Heart's Sanctuary

**5**

**Comb**

Sherry pulled the towel off her head that she had used to wrap her soaking wet hair in and she stared at her reflection in the mirror. A nice, hot shower always seemed to relax her muscles and immensely calm her down, a reason why she enjoyed them so much. Maybe she could convince Brago to take one sometime or another… that way he wouldn't be so stiff and grouchy all the time…

Said demon then walked into the bedroom and glanced at the woman before he threw his shirt off onto the bed and sat down on the mattress. Sherry glanced at him quickly as well as he laid down with his arms behind his head and she returned to her previous actions. The two had recently fought another demon and human team someway off down the road and they were yet again in another hotel. Now they both were rather calmed down and relaxed for the night, despite the fact that Brago still wished to have a _real_ battle and not go up against amateurs. Even if all the teams had gained more strength, as noticed with Gash and his partner when they fought against Zophise, Brago was still in his own league.

As she began to organize a few things on the bathroom counter, Sherry also started to muse to herself about the upcoming battles… Koko had finally been freed from Zophise's grasp not too long ago and now it was time to focus on her promise to Brago: To make him the demon king of his world, that was her new goal. Not only that, but it almost appeared that she was becoming as obsessed about it as he was, strangely enough. That was all she had to do now before she returned to her normal life again with her best friend, Koko, though she would terribly miss Brago when he was gone…

A saddened expression overwhelmed the woman's features but she quickly shook it away. No, she would be strong about it. There was no need to fuss, right…?

I just won't think about it, that's what I'll do, Sherry thought as she picked up a small blow dryer that was lying next to the sink. Brago then started to walk over to where she was, apparently bored of just doing nothing and had decided to see what his bookkeeper was up to.

The small, mechanical object was soon turned on and an immediate rush of annoying sound was quickly heard afterwards. Brago scowled and looked at the blonde strangely.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned, pointing a clawed finger in the direction of the strange inanimate object that Sherry was holding.

"It's a hair dryer," answered the woman a little louder than usual so he could hear her words. "It dries your hair when it's wet, that way it doesn't have to naturally. It's a lot quicker this way."

"Hn, sounds stupid," muttered Brago and he watched the woman with crossed arms as she continued to use this 'blow dryer' of hers. He began to feel rather bored after a minute and was about to walk into the other room again when Sherry smirked at him with a playful glint in her eye before she blew some of the hot air in his face teasingly.

"Hey—!" he snarled angrily and the woman stopped. Growling with irritation, he snatched the object out of her hands only when he realized that it was very hot. The demon yelped just slightly as the pain came and then left his hand and he dropped the thing. It hit a comb that was lying halfway on the counter, causing it to flip into the air and suddenly, of all places, land in the toilet with a small _plop_. Sherry stared down at the tiny utensil and sighed irritably before turning off the blow dryer, which had, surprisingly, remained intact.

"Thanks, Brago," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she picked up the blow dryer and set it down on the bathroom counter, Brago glared. "Now I don't have a comb for my hair. That was the only one I had!"

"I don't see why you need those stupid things. Can't you just use that one?" he asked angrily, pointing to the object in the toilet with his slightly burned hand.

Sherry gave him an appalled look. "You think I'm going to use _that_? Disgusting!"

He merely glared at her again. "Then why don't you have another?"

"I left them back at the mansion!" she said heatedly and frowned. "I forgot to bring an extra one because I didn't figure that _this_ would happen." Brago was silent for a moment.

"You shouldn't have put that damn thing in my face!"

Sighing, Sherry shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Brago, just… just forget it!" she said and began to mutter things to herself while she turned to look at the comb settled at the bottom of the toilet. "Now what am I going to use?" she asked herself quietly, not at all intending for her demon companion to hear her. He did anyway.

He stared at her for only a moment before an idea struck his mind. Not really caring about the stupid thing that had been thrown into the toilet, he quickly took the woman's hand and she stared at him blankly as he led her into the bedroom and commanded her to sit.

Sherry blinked. "Wha?"

"Just sit," he snapped and his bookkeeper did what she was told, though she stared at him cautiously as he too climbed on the bed, afterwards crawling and sitting directly behind her while a blush began to creep upon her cheeks. Brago moved his legs so he was more comfortable and they were now dangling off the edge of the bed, just like hers, so she could now be considered sitting in his lap.

The woman turned around to protest. "Brago, what are you…" she trailed off when she felt his fingers beginning to move through her hair gently and her blush deepened. "B-Brago?"

"Your complaining is annoying," he muttered to her as he continued to run his fingers through the woman's hair. "I'm just doing this so you'll shut up."

Staring in front of her once more, Sherry began to wonder if this was truly happening or if it was just some fantasy dream that she had incredulously come up with. He's… running his hands through my hair like a comb, she thought to herself. Is this… really happening?

Indeed it was, the darker being carefully pulled at her long, not too damp hair, fascinating at how silky the strands were, even when dry. He enjoyed the soft touch her hair had upon his rough hands; it was so sleek. The woman's hair was long and in golden curls that he now couldn't resist to run his fingers through. It was so easy to do it was almost like running one's hand through sand, hardly any tangles, hardly anything that would disturb the journey from the top of her head to the tips of her hair. She would wince slightly when he did come across a small snarl or two, but the small tinge of pain would soon pass as he continued to untangle her hair.

Sherry closed her eyes, enjoying the moment as her companion continued to 'comb' out her hair without the proper use of a utensil. This was… almost more relaxing than that, she thought to herself. The blonde shivered slightly when she felt her hair get parted and the darker being suddenly moved closer to her, near her neck, where he breathed in the aromatic scent that lingered within her hair from the shampoo she had not too long ago used. Even if it was just another stupid human product, it still combined with her own smell and this was easily distinguishable, he thought, so irresistible.

Still blushing, the blonde held her breath while goose bumps rose on her skin as Brago's lips began to trail her neck, his hand movements slowly dying down. What's he doing now, she wondered. This was so… strange… yet relaxing…. The woman blushed even deeper at her thoughts and she blinked when the demon's arms wrapped around her torso, holding onto her somewhat affectionately.

"Satisfied?" he murmured lowly in her ear and she shuddered at the deepness of his voice before slowly nodding her head. The woman's hands carefully moved up to grasp onto his ash-pale hands and he stared at her.

"Y-yeah…" she said awkwardly. Brago then smirked before he began to trace her shoulders with his forefinger, pulling down her nightgown so he could get a look at her bare shoulder and couldn't help but bite the side of her neck gently. The blush on the woman's face deepened to the color of an apple.

Sherry twisted her head around to face her companion and he was able to see the true shocked expression on her face. They held eye contact for about a minute before Sherry realized that the comb was still rotting in the toilet. Oh, well, I suppose I could get it in the morning, she thought to herself as she stared at her companion. I don't feel like getting it now…

The woman blinked when she felt his hands running through her hair again and she closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing feeling of his hands through her hair and she then weaved her own fingers through his, though it wasn't nearly as soft as hers.

Both stopped for a moment, merely staring at one another before the small smile on Sherry's face widened. "Thank you, Brago…" she murmured quietly. Brago smirked before he released his grip from around her waist and watched as she stood up and headed to the bathroom again to continue what she had been doing earlier.

Slightly wondering what had gotten into him, the demon merely shrugged and lay back down on the side of the bed, his arms behind him. Well, at least she shut up…

Sherry gazed at her reflection in the mirror and stared at herself strangely when she felt herself getting warmer at the thoughts of Brago entering her mind. It wasn't a professional's work, no, but it was certainly… calming. Maybe she could convince him to do that again in the morning, she mused, since the comb was still in the toilet…

…And it stayed there.


	6. Comparing

_GAH! Sorry for the long update, i've been rather busy with stuff and got really distracted with fixing up stuff for my story Erased and planning the sequel and whatnot. .-. Gomen._

_Anywho, sorry for this being such a short chapter with not much happening in it, but i couldn't think of much and then i came up with this idea that i rather liked, so yeah. n.n'_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: SuzumexKiyomaro  
Rating: K  
Summary: Suzume compares Kiyomaro's personalities._

**

* * *

**

My Heart's Sanctuary

**6**

**Comparing**

I have to say that my most favorite thing in the world is fruit. The second most favorite thing I'll get to in a moment, but…

Apples, pineapples, bananas… every type of fruit you can imagine I just absolutely love! I don't really know what it is about them that I love; maybe it's their sweetness? I would say that has to be it, ever since I was a little girl I absolutely enjoyed the sweet taste of fruit.

However… I must say that not all fruits are sweet; I've come across some that could be considered bitter. But nonetheless, I still love them! But sweet ones are my favorite…

Takamine Kiyomaro. He's the second most favorite thing to me in this entire world, and I, Mizuno Suzume, am destined to be with him! Forever together, ha, ha!

Although I must confess… Despite the fact that I view him as the sweetest most adorable thing in the world (Like all my fruit faces!) he can be like my bitter fruit.

What I mean is, is that there have been times where he was rather mean to either me or someone else… or anyone in general, really. Like poor Umagon, he's always so cruel to the poor horsy. I don't know what Umagon has done to deserve that type of harshness. Oh, and then sometimes Takamine is mean to Gash when he follows him to school…

There was a time, before Gash arrived, where Takamine would help me in my studies. That was kind of him then, though he was slightly bitter at the time. Ah, that's it! He can be bittersweet. I am so good!

But it is true; at that moment he was bittersweet. Maybe a little tangy, I like the tangy flavor better than bitter…

Oh, maybe he could be considered a plum! Or an orange! They both have sweet flavors that I love to let rest on my taste buds… so delicious! But those types of fruits also have somewhat of a tangy flavor within them… So maybe the tangy flavor could be considered the 'bitter' part of Takamine's personality since I don't really like bitter and would rather consider him that?

Oh… what was I thinking about again…? It is hard for me to concentrate; I have so many things on my mind. Particularly my two favorite things: Fruit and Takamine!

Although I could compare Takamine's personalities all day with the different types of fruit, I'll probably get lost in my thoughts again… But truly, I like him best when he is sweet, not tangy like an orange or plum.

I like him when he's like an apple or perhaps something else… But apples by far are my favorite fruit, and when just right, can be the sweetest thing! They can make things sweeter too, like pies! Apple pies are my favorite! But people cut up the poor fruit… but then the pie is so sweet because of that! Ah, so confused.

So when Takamine is in his best mood that there can be, I compare him with an apple, my favorite fruit. When just right, or just in the right situation, Takamine can be perfect, like an apple. That's why I love him so much… He's also really cute, heehee!

But no matter what flavor of fruit he's acting like, I will always love Takamine for who he is! Tangy or sweet.


	7. Bitter

_Hmm... Another favorite chapter of mine. n.n There are about 3 chapters i wrote that i really like and this is one of them. So, despite the fact that i /despise/ Zophise with all my being, i hope you at least can enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Alrighty?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: KokoxZophise  
Rating: T  
Summary: Koko has lost her memory of the saga with Zophise, but something bitter lingers..._

* * *

**My Heart's Sanctuary**

**7**

**Bitter**

Koko stared blankly at the ceiling while she lay alone in the hospital room, her mind not entirely focused on anything in particular. It had only been a few weeks since she had woken up from a deep sleep …She frowned to herself at the thought of not being able to remember anything for the past few months. What _had_ she been up to?

To the side, the door to her room opened and a nurse walked in after peering through the cracked door, the woman smiled as she walked up to the patient lying on the bed.

"Good morning, Koko," began the nurse, "How are you feeling today?"

"…Fine." The chocolate haired woman said nothing more as she watched with little interest as the nurse began to jot down some things on a paper that was attached to a clipboard. Her dark brown eyes wandered to the window and she saw a bird fly up to a section of the building that she could see and twittered a bit, hopping about on the ledge of the building before it flew off again.

"Well, Koko, I just came to inform you that you will be in here for only about another week more," said the nurse after a moment of writing on the clipboard as she looked down at Koko, lying on the cot. "Won't that be nice to finally get out?"

"I suppose…" Her head turned around to face the nurse and she tried to smile, but something was still in the back of her mind, preventing her from doing such actions with a full meaning… Something much darker and much more sinister…

"I've heard that as soon as you're out you'll be heading into college," said the nurse, holding the clipboard to her side as she stared at the woman lying before her on the hospital bed.

"Yeah."

"That's great to hear, I wish you the best of luck when you leave." Before turning back around, the nurse smiled before she matted down her white skirt and faced the door, "I'll be back a little bit later to check up on you again, alright, Koko? I have to go check on a few other patients first."

"Alright."

Koko watched with her head lying against the pillow as the nurse walked out the door, her eyes averted to her head where a white hat had been placed atop the woman's curled hair. Chocolate eyes wide, a vision flashed through her mind as she noticed how familiar shaped the hat was…

_Two distorted silhouettes of two figure were seen, standing in front of a burning home… One with a book, one with a menacing smile in a doll like form…_

Shaking away the thought, the woman looked up to the ceiling again. She wondered when Sherry would pay her a visit… Yesterday afternoon her best friend had come in and they talked for a bit, but the woman noticed something odd about the blonde…

"_Sherry, what's wrong with your arm?" questioned the brunette, pointing to a bandage that was seen wrapped around her forearm to her shoulder. Sherry flushed before she shook her head with a smile, saying that it was nothing. "You're hurt," replied Koko as she sat up in the bed. She tilted her head to the side. "Did something happen? You can tell me."_

"_I'm alright, Koko, I just tripped and…" Sherry trailed off and Koko couldn't help but feel that the woman was hiding something from her…_

_Koko glanced out in the hallway where she saw a darker figure cloaked in black leaning against the wall. He peered into the room, his red orbs completely ignoring her gaze and they landed upon her friend._

"_Sherry, hurry up," he called out in an agitated voice, "You've wasted enough time here. Let's go."_

_With an exasperated sigh, Sherry turned around and called back, "I'm coming, Brago, hold on!" Turning back around to face her friend, the woman sighed apologetically and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Koko, he can be a little impatient at times. I'll try and visit you soon, OK?"_

_Smiling, Koko nodded her head and her friend stood up, clutching onto a black book that the brunette had never seen before, she had to wonder what it was about, but didn't bother to ask._

"_I'll see you soon, Koko."_

"_Bye, Sherry!" Her friend smiled before she walked out the door, her companion out in the hallway gruffly muttered something before they headed back out of the hospital. Koko stared back as they left, still wondering what was going on, and how Sherry had hurt her arm…_

Sherry had never hidden anything from her, not ever! So what was so bad that she couldn't afford to tell her? Did she get into some sort of fight? Something was up… She wouldn't even tell her why she was suddenly hanging around this… darker creature… Koko questioned why once before but Sherry merely assured her that he was a friend.

So she befriended him, all right, but the idea of Sherry making friends with the likes of a demon was very odd… Or at least this was what Koko believed he was. What else could he be with piercing eyes so red and fierce? He looked nothing like a human! How could Sherry allow something like this, Koko never would, so why Sherry of all people?

But still, she had to wonder. When the thought of demons running amok penetrated into her clouded mind, she couldn't help but recall seeing something familiar… Yet it seemed so distant…

_A woman clutched a book in her arms as she laughed before murmuring something incoherent. An explosion was soon seen and heard after a pink ray of light crashed into another foreign object…_

These obscure images kept appearing within her already confused mind… They made no sense! What were they? Her brows furrowed down and the woman frowned. She didn't understand anything, why was her memory completely gone? Where had she been for the past few months? Not even Sherry, her best friend, would tell her! The doctors and nurses had no answers, they were merely there to do their job and attend the unusual wounds that she had unknowingly received…

They did different tests upon her that made her even more confused, it made no sense, and she wasn't hurt, yet somehow she had been! After questioning them, they merely said that she had different wounds that needed to be attended to. Wounds? What had she done to injure herself? What did this mean? They did tests… So many tests… Even a particular test that made Koko quite uncomfortable with herself…

_A menacing figure leaned up to a woman, smirking as he brushed his pale lips against hers, pushing her up against a wall as he caressed her cheek with his hand. There was a moan and an evil chuckle as the kiss continued with a startling, furious passion… The woman shivered as they went deeper…_

Swallowing, Koko closed her eyes and stared at her hands that were gripping the clean, white sheets of the hospital bed and she released them. They were moist and wet; she brushed her hand against her forehead and realized that she was sweating…

Such thoughts certainly did not bring her comfort. Somehow losing her memory was one thing, but… her virginity? What had happened? She knew that something had happened, something with a foul, bitter taste… Something bitter lingered within her mouth… What? She didn't particularly like bitter foods nor would they have had such a long aftertaste, so that was out of the question… What was it?

Suddenly the woman jumped when she heard a chirp and her attention quickly turned to the window. A bird with a red-feathered chest was sitting on the edge of the window pane outside of the room, she sighed at the realization of what it was and relaxed just a little more. She stared at its pretty colors and somewhat of a smile crawled upon her lips, but her eyes remained on the bird's red chest. Her eyes widened.

_Red eyes stared up at a woman as the figure smirked, cupping her chin, tenderly brushing his fangs over her neck, kissing her tender lips and murmuring lies…_

She couldn't remember what it was, or when it had happened, but something or another took place within the past few months, something big. That's what she couldn't bring to mind. Chances are she never would, but still… Whatever it was that was so disdainful… with that horrid taste… How could she ever accept that? She wouldn't allow it, absolutely wouldn't! If it really happened to be a person, or thing, she would never allow that either… Yet still, something remained…

With a sigh, the woman closed her eyes, deciding that she was tired and forced her anxiety to go away. Later… she would think of it later… She would think of everything later, she desired sleep.

So with that, the tired woman summoned sleep upon her. It was still early morning, so she was enabled to sleep in just a little longer, there would be no crime in that if she did nod off… The bird chirped and hopped to the side a little more before it flew away into the sky, the red vanishing from the brunette's vision…

_Two red eyes stared up at Koko as she held onto a dark purple book that had an eerie, melancholy glow… She stared back down at the demon before her with tainted lilac eyes, smiling, and bent down and kissed the figure, the all too familiar bitter taste returned, entrancing her senses…_


	8. Pure

_Eh. I REALLY don't care for this chapter, but i had to have something or another for a onesided Eita(Eido)/Suzume chapter. (sigh) Oh, well, hopefully y'all will enjoy it more than i do._

_Disclaimer: Already said: Not mine._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: Eita/Suzume  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Eita's strange musings over Suzume..._

**

* * *

**

**My Heart's Sanctuary**

**8**

**Pure**

Eita stared from the rooftop at the city below, his hand cupped his chin and he sat there on the ledge of the building, his feet dangling down. The school that the one girl went to was right in front of him, he stared with a drooling expression as the students in PE walked outside, he paid special close attention to the girls…

"Eita, what are you doing?" complained a figure next to him and he turned around, only to see Haido, his demon counterpart. The wind warrior walked up to where his bookkeeper sat and glared when he looked down at the school grounds. "Again…?"

"Feh, shut your trap!" said the redhead heatedly as he waved his hand in an uncaring manner. He went back to staring at the girls down below, who were now running around the soccer field. "Maybe you should get a girl so you could be occupied, Haido."

The other glared again. "Like _you_ have a girl? Well, I don't see her. Besides, _I_ don't need one, _I_ need the throne!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll train later this afternoon then, K?" droned Eita as he went back to drooling. Again, he received a glare.

"You said that yesterday, Eita."

"Sure, sure, whatever…"

The two stayed there for a minute in silence, Haido continued to scowl as he impatiently watched as his bookkeeper continued drooling over the girls down there. He was about to say something, most likely to be tuned off again, when the redhead jumped.

"Ooh! Haido, look! Look over there, you see? See? It's her!" The human laughed as he wrapped his arm around Haido's neck, almost choking him in his moment of joy. "It's that girl from before! The one with the really white panties!"

Growling slightly, the demon tried to pull himself out of the other's grasp, but was once again amazed at his tight grip. If only he could be stronger when they fought…

"You're so pathetic," muttered the little warrior when Eita laughed again. He finally let go of his companion and he rubbed his neck while the human began to take out the spell book. "Oh, no, don't tell me you're…"

"Too late!" smirked Eita as he opened up the book of spells. He stared down at the book, only being able to read two still, and shouted, _"Jikeru!"_

Haido's hands raised and a gust of wind burst out, entangling the both of them and they were suddenly airborne. Eita laughed and led his partner nearer to the school and hid in a tree, the other groaned.

"Don't tell me you're watching girls again, are you?" he mumbled, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree as his partner decided to poke his head out of the branches, still remaining hidden.

"It's that girl!" said Eita gleefully as he smiled, "The one with the white panties!"

"From what I've heard, they all have those."

"Oh, yes, but this is different! These are the whitest I've ever seen!"

"Pervert…" Mumbling to himself a little while longer, Haido watched as Eita continued to drool over a certain girl. Just who was it anyway? The demon crept closer and looked in the direction that his partner was staring at and gaped.

The girl that Gash Bell hung out with!

…What was her name, again? Suzume? Something like that… Not that it mattered…

"Checking her out, too, I presume?" Eita smirked. Haido flinched and then backed up, scowling, protesting a disclaimer that only made the other laugh even more. "Sure, sure… I think Haido's finally doing what's right and looking for someone, ha, ha!"

"Shut it, Eita."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Well, you know what I think of her?" said Eita after a moment of silence, now staring back into Suzume Mizuno's direction. He received no answer so he let on a perverted smile and grinned even bigger than before. "She's so wonderful, that's what!"

"You say that about a lot of girls."

"No, but this is different!"

"You say that too."

"Hey—!"

"You also say you've never seen any girl like her before and that she's gonna be yours, when they only slap you around, leaving you in an even more pathetic state."

Eita glared at Haido before he hit him on the head. "Whatever, pipsqueak. This time is different, she's gonna be my girl!" He grinned and continued drooling over the girl, who was now heading back inside. "Hey, wait! There she goes!" he whined, now a sad look coming onto his face. "Oh, well, there's always tomorrow!"

Haido groaned before he slapped himself on the head. He would never understand him… What was with him and girls? Nothing special about them…

Oh, well.

That was Eita.

"Oi, Haido."

The demon looked up at his counterpart as he smirked, "What?"

"Let's go spy on some other girls now!"

"Ugh…"

So they flew out again, only to the redhead's request. Poor Haido probably wouldn't get to train and compete in the battle… Somebody just come and burn his book… With this pathetic excuse of a book owner, he would lose, but he wouldn't give up! Maybe one day, just one day, he would change…

A little…

Eita sighed and stared from the different rooftop that he stood upon, he was still thinking about the girl from that school… "You know, Haido," he began after a moment, and the other didn't turn to look up at him. "That girl really is wonderful… Her smile is so great! She's so pure! So purely wonderful!"

"Oh, yeah, sure…"

"Yep! Just like her panties…"

Haido groaned in disdain.

"Eita… You really are pathetic."


	9. Please

_Meh, i can't stand Koruru(Kolulu)xGash, but i know that others like it, so here's the uber short oneshot thingy i wrote. Wow, 2nd to last chapter. This has gone by fast, ne?_

_Thanks to the THREE people that reviewed last chapter. n.n (gives out candy)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: KoruruxGash  
Rating: K  
Summary: Koruru misses Gash.  
Notes: Shiori is Lori's Japanese name._

**

* * *

**

**My Heart's Sanctuary**

**9**

**Please**

My name is Koruru, I am a demon from the Makai and I hate fighting. When I heard that the war for the throne of our world was to soon take place, I begged and begged to not send me to the other world, that I didn't want to go. I hated fighting. I absolutely despise the act.

But instead of granting me my wish I was merely given another personality, one that did like to fight. I couldn't believe what had happened to me, I had literally turned into a monster! I didn't want to be considered one, so why did this have to happen?

I was given my pink book and soon after I was teleported to the other world, the human world. For a while I was all alone, I had nowhere to go and I couldn't find my bookkeeper. It was a sad time for me, I hadn't been all alone in my life, just me and my monster self. The bad me.

Though after a long while of wandering around in the human world, a human stumbled upon me and brought me into her home. Turns out she was all alone too because her mother and father were constantly busy, so we bonded together and she became my sister. Shiori, my big sister.

We both bonded greatly. I waited for Shiori every day to come home from school while I played with the doll she made and gave me.

But one day I came across a blonde haired boy named Gash Bell. I had seen him before only a few times back at home in the demon world. He was kind of a wimp back then, I couldn't tell if he had changed much, but I quickly noticed that he truly had. He was as kind as ever and I felt grateful to him for showing me kindness.

However… one day the bad me escaped, all because Shiori read out of my book. My mind completely blanked out and when I woke up, I was lying on the ground with everyone badly hurt. I realized that I had done something bad, otherwise I would have been able to remember things and no one would have been hurt.

I couldn't take it any longer. I knew that I could have almost killed someone—I almost killed my big sister, or at least I had hurt her very badly! It was so painful to realize this, I asked Gash to burn my book for me.

He was the only one I could really trust. I knew that Shiori couldn't do the job and I didn't really know Gash's bookkeeper very well. But Gash said that he couldn't do that to me, that I was a kind demon who deserved to stay in the human world.

"But if I stay here," I protested, "The bad me will too. I can't allow that, Gash."

Though it ended up being his bookkeeper that forced him to burn my book, I still thanked them both as I started to disappear. I thanked everyone for their kindness to me and I told Shiori that everything would be all right, that she should just try talking to her parents. And then I left.

Although I really have to admit it, I really do love Gash now, he hasn't returned from the Battle for King yet, so that means he is still fighting, fighting to become the kind king. My _yasashii ousama_.

Another thing: Before I had left the human world, I had asked Gash to become a kind king because I knew that if our world had one, then we wouldn't have to come to the human world and fight in the first place. I knew that there could actually be a chance of peace among us if that happened.

He swore to me that he would become that type of king right before I left. I'm counting on him to become the kind king. I know that he will. He has the heart and power to do so. Gash will succeed.

I know that I have to be patient, but I really do want him to come back and become the king right away. I miss him dearly; Gash has become a great influence on my life, even if I only knew him for a short while. Some may call it a crush, I suppose, but… Gash…

Please come back and be my king?


	10. Misunderstood

_Hey, i just noticed that the ruler thing works again! YAY! XD (does a dance)_

_.-. Um, right. Anyway... I really like how this chapter turned out. All right, i know ZeonxKoruru isn't possible, but around the time when i first joined FFnet i read a story or two that had the pairing in it and fell in love with it afterwards. So, now y'all get to see my version of it, muwaha! X3_

_Disclaimer: You really think i own this? Think again._

_Oh, yeah, and before i forget, since this collection of oneshots is now officially over, i just want to say: thanks for reading, folks!_

_:3_

_(hands out lots of sweets to all the reviewers)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Pairing: ZeonxKoruru  
Rating: T  
Summary: Change can do a lot to a person, especially when that change is a softy.  
Notes: Oh, yeah, um, there may be a few incy wincy spoilers that appear in this chapter. n.n' It's not heavy, though, so read on if you desire. :33_

**

* * *

**

My Heart's Sanctuary

**10**

**Misunderstood**

In all my life, I never thought that a pink-haired nuisance would follow me around. When the battle for King was finally over and that bastard Gash Bell burned my book, I began to wander around aimlessly in the Makai, training to myself without giving a care or thought about those around me. One day I stumbled upon her, the nuisance that went by the name of Koruru. She met me and never let me out of her sight—said she wanted to be my friend. Or something like that.

Ha, as if _I_ would need _friends_! I am far above that! They are merely worthless little bugs that constantly got in your way—why the hell would I need a friend?

And what was strange was that she didn't mistake me for my damn brother, Gash Bell. No, she even questioned whom I was and that she had never seen me before. I merely stared at her, said my name was Zeon, and moved on. Yet that _still_ wasn't enough for her! The annoying twerp kept following me around, constantly trying to get me to talk.

Once I even tried to make her permanently shut up by blasting her with one of my electric attacks, but I couldn't bring myself to do that, not to her. For some odd, _damn_ reason, I couldn't hit this annoying pest.

I hoped against hope that I hadn't turned soft while participating in that fight. Dufaux was anything but a softy, so why the hell was I becoming one?

And I _hate_ softies.

Unfortunately for me, Koruru was a softie. This instantly caused me to hate her, but I couldn't understand why I couldn't attack her, it was way too peculiar for my taste. So in the heat of the moment, I teleported elsewhere, somewhere where she couldn't find me for a good long while.

Or so I thought. Somehow, she eventually discovered my hiding place and forced me to talk, said that she wouldn't move from the spot she stood until I spoke. I had no choice; I talked just a little about myself but not much to become involved in a deep conversation. Yet she seemed to enjoy me speaking with her and she then told me a little about herself. She had a split personality that was inserted into her mind for the fight for king, and it was all because she hated battles.

Again, I hate softies. This girl was so utterly _pathetic_.

And what's more was that the one who burnt her book was the one and only _Gash Bell_. I hated that name so much, no, despised it! I would gladly kill that happy-go-lucky bastard anytime 100 times over again!

At that, I snapped at the pink-haired pest and told her to never mention that name in front of me again. She saddened at my words and said that she was rather unhappy herself. Evidentially Gash liked someone else, someone that he had befriended during the war, that he didn't like her as she previously liked him.

"So, are you following me around because I look like that idiot?" I asked.

"No, I'm not!" declared Koruru profoundly. "I already said that I want to be friends with you, and it's not because you look like him! You're different, I can see good in you, Zeon!"

Tch. Good, in _me_? Ha! Such stupid words! I haven't heard such stupidity since I beat that naïve group in Holland—a place within the human world that I had traveled to with Dufaux.

I didn't know what came over me after that day, but gradually, over time, I began to allow Koruru to follow me around some. Not much, though, just some. I didn't want to be seen with the nuisance, whenever I was seen, anyway, so I preferred to keep my time with her short.

And what the hell happened after that, I had no idea. Perhaps I eventually did form a friendship with the twerp, I didn't know! I caught myself about to smile in front of her at one point. Such insanity… Damn it, something was _definitely_ wrong with me!

So after that, I noticed, Koruru began to change me even more. I didn't like it, not one bit. I was becoming _weak_ like those _softies_! UGH!

And what was worse was that I couldn't bring myself to tell the nuisance to beat it, I couldn't tell her to leave me alone and never speak with me again! She was always by my side in times where it was so completely _irritating_. Actually, I think it annoyed me all the time. So she was almost practically with me 24/7, except for when she had to go out and do some things on her own, that of which I really didn't care about.

But then one day I found out that Gash was getting married to some twerp named Tio (I believed this was the one that Koruru told me he liked). After hearing the news, Koruru became distraught and didn't follow me around that much afterwards. I had no idea what was going through my mind that day, but I traveled to where she lived and confronted her, telling her that she should forget about him. He was just some pest and she just had to get over it, that was life. She thanked me and I stayed with her a little longer and I learned more about her that day, more than I really wanted to.

Damn it. I hated myself now for what I did—what I _did_ that day… Curse it! I needed to get a grip, maybe go into training, to do something! But what? Why was I loosening up around this pink-haired demon? Something about her made me act differently and I despised the fact beyond comprehension—almost more than my twin.

One day, sometime after she finally got over the fact that the blonde twerp had gotten married, she even thanked me for staying with her that day. That she didn't care if I had done evil in the past, that I had good in me. She blushed as she said that.

"Ha, that's ridiculous!" I said irritably to the girl. "Those words are so incredibly stupid—they're worse than that bastard I have for a brother!"

"He's not that bad, he's…" Koruru trailed off but then immediately shot back: "He helped me out of a really bad situation in the past! I still consider him a friend, but you're my friend too! You're just misunderstood…"

"Feh," I muttered and teleported elsewhere when I couldn't retort a comeback. I left her to her thoughts for a while and decided to muse over mine as well. Those stupid words, that stupid smile, the frickin' blush! Why was she bothering me?

I didn't understand why I was going through these changes. They're so completely annoying, it just makes me want to take out all the frustration on my brother even more! But I couldn't, he was the stupid king. Oh, well, perhaps one day I'd give him payback for what he did—for what father chose to do in the past, for what happened… I swore I will, even if it was the last damn thing I ever do!

But now that I know what Koruru has said and done, I now think of our relationship somewhat differently. To the greatest extent, she was—is—the only one that has truly considered me a friend, or whatever she'd like to call me. I've always been the one everyone's hated and despised for my cruelty, and that only adds to my reputation. Not that I mind that much. At least those fools will always know who I am and never confuse me for that buffoon, Gash.

Well… maybe Koruru isn't so bad, I wasn't sure. I couldn't tell much anymore these days on what I was thinking. That pesky little pink-haired nuisance always followed me around, and she still does: always talking to me, actually _getting_ me to talk back. What was it about her tat made me change?

I did not think I'd ever find out, but as for now, perhaps I would let her continue to talk and follow me around. I could… use the company.

I'm being a damn softy again.

Koruru… What did you do to me?


End file.
